His Son
by Silverlaugh
Summary: Inuyasha's never met his father, but could swear this was the person saving him. But if the Great Dog Demon died on the night of his birth, how is that possible?


The small child ran.

His legs burned like fire but refused to stop moving for he knew he would surely die if they did. His little hands were balled into fists, nails digging viscously into the skin of his palms. The soles of his feet were numb with pain and he could taste the blood at the back of his throat, but nothing compared to the terror overtaking his heart.

The night's wind whipped Inuyasha's silver hair in his face and froze the tears that burned his cheeks. He knew they were behind him, he knew they wanted to kill him, and he knew they hated him; he just didn't know why. But deciding the reason was unimportant, Inuyasha jumped behind a boulder. And hugging his knees, he began to tremble. Why did this have to happen to him? He hated running, hated crying, hated being so afraid and alone. He never did anything wrong, and if he did he was sure to apologize for it. So why did he always end up like this?

Booming laughter erupted from somewhere close by. "Where oh where have you gone little dog?" Inuyasha could here the faint smile in the voice. A tree fell, its impact with the ground sending reverberations to where the young hanyou hid. Inuyasha knew that meant they were close, very close.

"Come out, come out wherever you are little half-demon!" Confusion mingled with his fear. _Half-demon?_

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he felt a hard, huge hand grip the back of his collar and hoist him out of his sanctuary, one that was no more.

"Put me down!" he shouted thrashing around. His arms flailed, pushing away no more than empty space. His feet kicked about, earning only terrifying thoughts as they struck nil. And his fists flew, connecting with nothing safe for the night's unpleasant fate as water streamed furiously down his round cheeks. The tears left tracks through the dirt on his panic-stricken face.

"I don't think so pup, your blood is ours now." Inuyasha stole a glance at his captor. The creature was huge and grey with a pig's snout and a mouth dripping with saliva. His companions were the same, save they had red and orange skin. The three beasts laughed boisterously as one pushed a large, blood-stained sword to the squirming child's neck. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat, causing the blades to pierce his flesh ever so slightly. And in that moment, he knew it was all over. He closed his eyes and thought helplessly of his mother. He thought of the ebony hair he loved to tangle his fingers in, sweet smile, beautiful face, and all that she was to him. Inuyasha thought of her and despaired; he'd never see her again. He'd never feel her warm embrace, never laugh with her again, and never hear her soft voice telling him how much she loved him. And just as the blade was pressed harder to his neck, time seemed to stop.

"Release the child." Slowly, Inuyasha opened one eye. He could see no one as the pigs all turned in the direction of the voice.

"And if we don't?" Over the sound of his beating heart, Inuyasha could here the hatred in the voice of the unseen person.

"Then you shall perish."

A blinding light flashed before his eyes and bit into the neck of the pig that held him still. The beast cried out in pain before dropping the hanyou and falling to the ground as nothing more than a corpse.

Inuyasha's head met the ground in a sickening crack. He pried open an eye in time to see the remaining two pigs retreating in fear. He tried to open his other eyes, but at the feeling of warm liquid beginning to slid down the back of his head, black dots danced in front of his vision. But the child was determined to remain conscious as the steps of his savior reached his ears. And for what couldn't have been the first time in his life, Inuyasha saw silver hair; fair, long silver hair. The same silver hair that was always in the mirror. And when he looked up, golden eyes filled with fury met his own. They burned bright; full of rage, hate, and completely inhuman.

As the strangers arms wrapped around the little boy and he was lifted off the ground, an odd feeling rose inside Inuyasha. Who was this person? Why save him? And why did it feel like Inuyasha knew him? But before he could speak, the darkness of oblivion overtook him. And he groped blindly in that darkness, searching desperately for some answers… any answer… to the question: how come it felt like he'd been held like this before?

Izayoi peered outside of her house and sighed. _The moon has risen and yet my child is no where to be found. Where is my Inuyasha?_ She sighed as a mother's worry overtook her heart. She shouldn't have let him out alone; she should have gone with him. What would happen if he encountered roaming demons? They would surely kill him and it would be all her fault. _My poor child._

A flash of red and silver caught her eye. The former princess stood before racing to the door and yanking it open. At her feet lay an unconscious and bloody Inuyasha, his small form trembling with every breath.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi dropped to her knees and scooped up her child. She cradled him in her arms just thankful he was alive. And then a thought struck her; who'd been the one to save him? Izayoi turned and her breath caught in her throat as tears filled her eyes. The man stood- his back to her- with long, flowing silver hair, a warrior's kimono of reds and white, and a sword at his waist. She reached out to him. _It can't be._

"Dearest?" The man turned and Izayoi's body went cold and numb.

"You know fairly well he is dead." Yes, she knew that. Having Inuyasha in her arms reminded her of that. And it hurt to remember. But his brother…

"I thank you, my Lord Sesshomaru." The tone of Sesshomaru's voice was hard and venomous.

"Do not thank me woman, I have done nothing worthy of thanking." She looked to Inuyasha's sleeping form, brushed aside his silver hair, and had to disagree.

"You have saved my child. Certainly—"

"I should have let the half-breed die. Anything with human blood running through its veins is not commendable of life." Though his words stung, Izayoi nodded. She knew of his hate for humans, she knew how deep it ran.

"Then why save him?" The night air blew harshly, lifting her long hair and entangling it in its currents. As it settled and silence rung in her ears, Sesshomaru began to walk. And without a second glance in her direction, he spoke.

"Though half-human, he still belongs to Father. The child is still his son."


End file.
